Dex
by Linh Song
Summary: Appreciate Dex! Dex is awesome! Be sure to review and all suggestions are accepted with open arms!


Dex's POV:

 _Bad match. Nerd. Rascal._ I tossed and turned in my bed as Stina Heks' words kept echoing in my head. Stina Heks. Even the name made my hands curl into fists. How dare that insolent girl insult my family. What, does she think that she's more powerful than the rest of us? She hasn't even manifested yet!

Well, then again, neither have I. Still though, just because my parents didn't have each other's names on their Matchlists doesn't mean that they have to have everyone glare at them or whisper in each other's ears about them whenever they passed. It's just so unfair. I can't believe that us, the supreme elven race, has such humungous flaws! They may say that humans are miserable, stupid creatures, but between their world and ours, I'd probably choose their world. With no one to judge us. Us, the Dizznees, just being ourselves.

Then there's the triplets. Bex, Rex, Lex. They're already looked down upon, and yet they make different pranks all the time, which gets them even more glares and whispers. And then there's me. I don't have a twin or anything. I didn't get my Matchmaking list yet. I'm just looked down upon because I'm Dex. Just plain old Dex.

"Dex!" My dad shouts from downstairs. I hear the sound of glass breaking, and jump out of bed. "Coming dad!" I shout back as I quickly change into my school clothes and rush downstairs. _Splash._ I look down and see my feet in a puddle of who knows what. Ew. I step around the puddles and slowly make my way to my dad, who was trying to get the triplets under control. He stepped on one of the glass shards and screeched in pain. He pointed accusingly at Bex, who was giggling, and said in a vengeful voice; "I will get you for that, Bex!"

"Kesler! What in the world is going..." My mom stopped halfway in her sentence when she saw Bex, Lex and Rex giggling uncontrollably and running around Kesler. She slapped a hand to her forehead as she used telekinesis to lift the triplets into the air. "You guys half to stop this! Your father's going to be late for work if you keep this nonsense up! Dex, help Kesler-I mean your dad clean up this mess. Now!"

I jumped at her last word and quickly got the mop to mop up the mess. Bleck. This was disgusting. "Uh, dad, what exactly were you trying to do here?" My dad looked up from where he was cleaning up the broken glass vase and immediately his frustrated expression was replaced by an embarrased one. "Well, uh, I was just... you know, doing what I do for work..."

"Dad," I said in a warning tone as my mom, Juline, hustled Bex, Lex and Rex back into the house to do their chores. My dad sighed. "Dex, it's about time you get to school, alright?"

"No dad, I want to know what-" I was interrupted with a very loud; _Ding!_ I looked up at our clock in frustration. It always signaled when I had to go to school. I groaned but stepped into the Leapmaster 5000 and muttered; "Foxfire". Immediately the Leapmaster started spinning, and I just heard my dad yell; "I love you Dex! Have a good time at school!" Before it whisked me off.

* * *

I stepped out of the Leapmaster when I arrived at Foxfire. Another week at school. This is it, pals. The glamorous school of the privelaged elves. Believe me, no one really likes it. Well, maybe some people like it... if you're the kind of person who likes school, then go talk to the Vackers and they'll give you an entire lecture on how school is important. Believe me, I've seen Wonderboy torture a girl from our school before like that. Fitzroy Vacker is absolutely horrible! But it's not like his sister is any better. Biana Vacker Pretty Princess.

I don't understand why everyone's always admiring the Vackers and always looking down on the Dizznees. We're both elven families. Okay, maybe Alden and Della aren't a bad match, and maybe they don't have triplets in their family, but I still don't get why our world is so unfair!

Okay. Enough with my rants.

As I walk down to my locker, of course I bump into who I most do not want to bump into. Someone worse than Wonderboy and Pretty Princess Biana. Stina Heks and her Minions. But Stina's wearing a hood over her head today... I don't remember giving her any falling hair elixir .

"Well well well," Stina smirks at me, and puts her hands on her hips. I roll my eyes. "What do you want now, Heks?" Stina just laughs, and nudges her friends to follow her lead. "Well, Dizznee," she replies, sneering at me, "I'd like to ask why _this_ happened to me." She tugs off her hood, and I see numerous, but tiny, bald spots scattered across her head.

This wasn't my doing, but I couldn't hold back a giggle. Whoever did this, I will have to high-five them.

Stina's nostril's flared, and she pinned me to a wall, and shouted; "I knew it was you! Turn my hair back to normal! Azura, put my hood back on please!" One of her sidekicks hastily flopped the hood back on Stina's head. I sighed. "I have no idea who did that, Stina, but maybe you should go to Elwin."

Stina seemed to consider it, and eventually she let go of me from the wall. "Alright," she hissed, "But we," she said, pointing accusingly at me, "are NOT done." Then she stalked off with her minions towards the healing center.

I smiled. Then, I decided to take my chance. Just before Stina opened the door to the Healing center, I shouted; "Hey Stina!" Stina glowered in my direction, and spat; "What?" I grinned as I replied; "You realize that you got exactly what you deserve, right?"

I could practically see Stina boiling with anger as she spat out a bunch of insults, which I completely ignored as I rounded the corner of the hallway and got my stuff for my next class. I looked at my schedule. Great. P.E. I suck at this. I took a drink before going into the gym. There, I immediately detected the culprit who had done Stina's hair. How could I not know?

It was none other than the infamous Keefe Sencen. I grinned my approval as he gagged at Stina behind her back. He mouthed something, but I couldn't really make it out. Then, I finally deciphered it; "Don't tell Stina!" I smiled and motioned that my lips were sealed. Keefe smiled and went on his way to prank more unsuspecting students. I laughed. This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
